


Surrounded by His Loved One

by PaigePenn



Series: Shrinky Sanders Sides Smut Series [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (there's a bit of plot but not much), Anal Plug, Enthusiastic Consent, Full-Body Anal Insertion, GT, M/M, Macro/Micro, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Shrinking, Tiny Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, human buttplug, mindscape, using a tiny person as a sex toy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigePenn/pseuds/PaigePenn
Summary: Remus gifts Virgil a very special buttplug and dares him to wear it through an entire movie night.(The buttplug is Remus.)
Relationships: Analogical - Relationship, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dukexiety, maybe Intrulogical
Series: Shrinky Sanders Sides Smut Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962889
Comments: 18
Kudos: 70





	Surrounded by His Loved One

Virgil raised his eyebrows at the tiny naked man standing on his bed. “You want me to do _what_?”

“Stick me up your butt,” Remus repeated with uncharacteristic patience.

“You said you had a new buttplug you wanted me to try,” Virgil protested weakly.

Remus nodded. “Yep! Me.”

“You’re not a buttplug, you’re my boyfriend.”

Remus shrugged, and Virgil very carefully did not stare at the ripple of tiny muscles. “Why can’t I be both? I’m a lot of things.”

“But isn’t that dangerous?” Virgil frowned. “What if you get hurt? What if you _suffocate_?”

Remus grinned. “I’d love it if you suffocated me with your ass,” he said, far too cheerfully for someone discussing his own potential death. But then, that was rather par for the course with Remus. That didn’t help assuage Virgil’s concerns, however, and after a moment, Remus softened. “I’ll be okay, Worry Wart. Object permanence and whatsits, remember?”

“That’s not…”

“Anyway, I’ve already tried this out with Flies and Lies, they were fine. Didn’t die even a little bit.”

Virgil opened his mouth, considered whether he actually wanted to know those details, and closed it again.

Remus grinned up at him. “C’mon, Spiderling,” he said in the low sultry voice that did unfair things to Virgil. “I wanna see if I can make you squirm.”

“There are safer ways to make me squirm,” Virgil muttered softly. In a more normal tone, he added, “You’re the wrong size for it, anyway. You’re like, dildo sized. Buttplugs are smaller.”

Remus pouted. “I have buttplugs this size,” he said. “I have buttplugs _bigger_ than this.”

“Yeah, well, you also have one that looks like your morning star, and I wouldn’t put that up my butt either,” Virgil answered with a shrug. “Shrink to about half that.”

Remus obliged at once with a delighted whoop. A half second later, Virgil realized he’d just as much as agreed to it. He hadn’t meant to do that yet.

Still, even with all his concerns, Virgil couldn’t help smiling a bit at his tiny boyfriend’s excitement. He picked Remus up, ignored the thoughts about how he was touching Remus’s butt which immediately crowded into his mind, and flipped back the covers. This part shouldn’t be too messy, but Virgil would still rather they didn’t get anything on his blankets. Virgil dropped Remus on the sheet, and Remus fell over.

Opening his nightstand drawer, Virgil took out his anal lube and tossed it onto the bed beside Remus, who’d just gotten to his feet, knocking him off balance again. While Remus righted himself, Virgil took off his pants and underwear, dropping them beside his bed, and sat down beside his boyfriend.

Remus was working on getting the lid off the lube, but Virgil took it away from him and opened it himself so it wouldn’t spill. He poured some over Remus’s head and shoulders. “Here, spread that around while I prep myself.”

“Can I watch?” Remus asked, smearing a glob of lube across his chest.

“I guess.” Virgil poured some more lube onto his hand, set the bottle aside, and lay back. Hooking his elbows behind his knees, he pulled them up to his chest. He had to let go of one now, but hugged the other leg close while he reached down and slid his lubed fingers into his asshole. It was cold at first, but didn’t take long to warm up. Gradually, Virgil worked himself open, relaxing just a bit at a time.

Finally, he thought he was ready. Virgil sat up again. Remus was standing much closer than earlier, right between Virgil’s legs, and Virgil almost sat on him. Virgil picked his boyfriend up, inspecting him. Remus had covered his front pretty well with lube, but his back was almost entirely dry. Virgil poured more lube over him and spread it around with his fingers. Remus puddled happily in his hands.

“You’re sure about this?” Virgil double checked.

Remus grinned. “Super sure.”

“I can take you out in the middle if you change your mind—”

“Virgil.” Remus patted the finger currently making circles on his chest. “I can’t think of anything I’d rather do tonight than be inside your ass through the entire marathon.”

Virgil nodded. “Okay, but if—”

“Butt,” Remus giggled.

“Shut up,” Virgil said, laughing a little in spite of himself. “If I have to take a bathroom break between movies, you’re coming out.”

Remus shrugged lazily. “Everyone already knows I’m gay,” he said. “And poly.”

Virgil poked him. “Out of my _butt_ , you dork! You can wait on the counter or something, I’m not using the toilet with you in me.”

Remus shrugged again. “Okay,” he agreed.

Virgil nodded, double checked that Remus was sufficiently lubed, and set him back down. “Okay, stand up strai— stand up tall, and hold still.”

Remus nodded, but almost fell over again anyway as Virgil shifted around him. Virgil positioned himself in an odd leaning-back-on-his-hands-for-balance sort of crouch above his boyfriend, waited for Remus to get his footing, and slowly deepened his crouch. The top of Remus’s head touched his butt, his hair tickling, and Virgil adjusted his trajectory slightly, still sinking, until he felt Remus breach his asshole. Still moving slowly, Virgil kept lowering himself. Remus’s shoulders spread Virgil’s asshole wider. Then Virgil dropped. His butt struck the bed, and Remus was inside him, taking his breath away with how well he filled him out. Virgil lay there for a second, getting his bearings. He’d just about got them when Remus started _moving_ , and that _really_ took Virgil’s breath away.

“You— Remus, you… you comfortable?” Virgil stammered. Remus wiggled what felt like a happy wiggle. It certainly made Virgil’s stomach do flips.

Virgil pulled his knees up to his shoulders in the same position he’d used to get ready and reached down once again. Normally, putting in a plug like that required a little bit more help to get it properly seated, but when Virgil’s searching fingers reached his anus, they didn’t find the inch or two of exposed ankle he’d been expecting, only the puckered rim of his own asshole, already returned to its normal size.

At once, alarm bells started going off in Virgil’s head. He’d lost Remus! Before he could get fully worked up, Virgil took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down again. No, Remus wasn’t lost. Virgil knew exactly where he was. It would just be hard getting him out again. Yet another reason why a boyfriend wasn’t an ideal buttplug. No flared base. On the other hand, Remus could probably get himself out when they were done. The trouble would just be convincing him.

Virgil sat up, taking a look at the spot where Remus had stood. He’d dripped lube on it and it was a little bit damp, but not too bad. He could deal with it later. 

Remus was more or less still while Virgil got dressed again and headed downstairs to where Roman was getting the living room set up for their movie night, and Virgil could almost imagine he had a more ordinary plug up his butt. Then he sat down beside Logan, and Remus started moving again.

An ordinary buttplug just gave him a nice full feeling. Virgil could have handled that all evening, no problem. A vibrating one provided more stimulation, but it was still _consistent_. Virgil had never had one in too long, just during sex, but he thought he probably could have sat through a movie with a vibe plug up his butt without anyone catching on.

Remus was a very different story. He wriggled and squirmed in a very organically random manner, and Virgil was starting to wonder if he’d even make it through the trailers before someone saw Virgil react to something Remus did inside him.

It was a good thing that movie nights in the mindscape, unlike those in the real house, were done with the lights off. At least nobody would be looking at him once the movie started.

“Anyone seen Remus?” Roman asked, and Virgil bit back a choked sound. Unconsciously, he clenched his butt muscles. Remus wriggled harder inside him, and Virgil forced himself to relax the muscles again.

Janus, seated beside Patton with two or three arms around him, shrugged elegantly. “He said he had someone to do.”

Virgil bit his lip to prevent himself from reacting. He wondered if Remus could hear them.

“Don’t you mean some _thing_ to do?” Logan queried.

Janus raised one eyebrow. “No.”

“O- _kay_ ,” Roman said quickly, luckily drawing everyone’s eyes to him. “Yeah, I don’t think we need any more details on that.” He coughed a little. “Anyway! Movie selection. Since Janus won’t let us vote—” Janus flipped him the bird “—I’ve preselected the night’s entertainment.”

“There are other ways to vote, you know,” Logan pointed out. “Or are you only interested in ones which you can rig to give the result you want?” 

Offended princey noises. 

“It’s fine,” Logan said with a chuckle, gesturing with his coffee. “At least this way you’re being upfront about our not having a choice. What have you picked out?”

Roman brightened again at once, explaining his movie selection. Virgil wasn’t able to pay much attention, because Remus had started squirming determinedly around again, and Virgil needed his focus to remain in the same position and not outwardly react.

Shortly, Roman had the first movie going, hit the lights, and sat down on Patton’s other side while the trailers started.

Virgil managed to stay more or less still, and even to pay a bit of attention to the movie, but Remus kept pulling his attention down to him. It wasn’t all intense squirms. Certainly, Remus wriggled a considerable amount, but that wasn’t everything. For a good five minutes in the middle of the movie, Remus was almost still, just softly stroking one part of Virgil’s rectum over and over. It was a nice feeling, but as it went on and on, even though Remus didn’t increase the pressure, the repetition seemed to build up, until Virgil was almost missing when Remus was squirming around randomly.

Virgil shifted, and Remus stopped. For two seconds, there was nothing. Then Remus put something — his hand, probably — over the spot he’d been stroking, and _pushed_. Virgil’s breath caught in his throat, and his train of thought crashed.

When Virgil could think again, every muscle in his entire body was tensed, and he was trembling from the effort. Remus wasn’t moving. Abruptly, the orgasmic high was replaced with a terrifying thought: _I’ve crushed him. I crushed Remus into paste and broke all his bones and he’s_ ** _dead_** _._ Unfortunately, the physical parts of horror and arousal overlapped, and the more Virgil worried that he’d crushed Remus, the tighter he involuntarily squeezed him. He knew he needed to relax, and in order to relax, he needed to calm down, but he just. Couldn’t. His muscles were locked down tight.

An arm slipped around Virgil’s waist, startling him out of the spiral. Oh, right. He was sitting next to Logan. On the living room couch. Because it was movie night.

…

He hoped he hadn’t made an embarrassing sound.

Still, Logan’s arm around him helped to ground him. Virgil leaned back into his embrace, starting to calm down. Gradually, with Logan’s warmth behind and around him, Virgil was able to relax enough that he was no longer concerned he was actively crushing Remus. Of course, that wouldn’t help any if Remus was already dead.

He should excuse himself to check on him.

But Virgil couldn’t make himself move. Everyone would notice him get up, and he didn’t want to have to try to explain this. Oh god, what would he tell everyone else if he’d killed Remus with his butt? What would he tell _Roman_ , in particular? ‘ _Sorry Roman, I put your brother up my ass and crushed him to death_.’? He would absolutely die from the humiliation.

Logan’s hand moved, sliding casually up under the edge of Virgil’s shirt, as if by chance. Virgil remembered how Remus had thrown a shuriken at Logan’s head, and how it had only taken Logan a few seconds to recover completely from the should-have-been-grievous wound. He remembered how Remus had detached his own ears as if it was nothing, and put them back on again moments later. How Remus had taken out Logan’s front teeth, and Logan’d just put them back in and been fine! Human teeth didn’t work like that!

Their physical forms weren’t real. Not in the way Thomas’s was. They could shapeshift, and shrink, and sink out, and shrug off fatal injuries, and they didn’t need oxygen. For fuck’s sake, Remus had once literally pulled his own heart out of his chest and handed it to Logan, then made gooey eyes at the nerd while Logan, fascinated, had dissected it in front of him! Remus was just as dramatic as his twin, and twice as likely to hang on to an injury for the sake of making a big deal about it, but he couldn’t be killed by something as insignificant as being crushed.

As if summoned by this realization, the movements inside Virgil’s butt slowly began again, as though Remus had just paused for a breather. Virgil relaxed in Logan’s arms, letting Remus work him back into arousal. This was nice, actually. One boyfriend up his butt, another boyfriend holding him.

Remus didn’t manage to get Virgil’s entire body to lock down around him again that movie, but he did get Virgil to jump multiple times. A few, Virgil could play off as being startled by something happening on screen, but most of them he could not. At least he kept himself from making any noises, except for once when Remus managed to time a squirm just right so that he ground into Virgil’s prostate just as a character popped onto the screen out of nowhere. Virgil squeaked, but so did Patton, and Patton didn’t have anyone inside him, so Virgil didn’t think his own squeak would be suspicious.

When the credits started rolling, Virgil stood up with forced casualness. “Bathroom,” he explained, when that inevitably drew eyes.

“Fine, don’t forget to come back,” Roman said with a dismissive wave. “We still have two movies to get through tonight.”

Virgil nodded and made his escape. In the bathroom, he wasted no time sticking a couple fingers up his ass, fishing around for Remus’s ankles, and pulling him free. (It took a few seconds to get a good grip, but Remus was surprisingly cooperative.) Virgil opened his mouth to ask if Remus was okay, but Remus, looking confused, spoke before he could.

“You shouldn’t need to go. I made sure of it.”

“Wait, what?”

“I didn’t want to have to leave, so I deleted your poop.”

“Uhh…” After a few seconds of trying to think of a good response to that, Virgil closed his mouth, shaking his head. He could address Remus messing with his digestive system without asking later. “Are you hurt at all?”

“No,” Remus said. “Why would I be hurt?”

“Because I practically _crushed_ you,” Virgil pointed out.

“Yeah, it felt nice.” Remus grinned. “You should do that again.”

Virgil laughed a little. “You’re really something. You still wanna stay in the rest of the night?”

Remus nodded at once. “Yeah! Put me back in! It’s cold out here!”

It was a bit awkward, doing it on the bathroom floor, but somehow the lube they’d covered Remus with over an hour ago hadn’t worn off, and shortly, Remus was once again inside Virgil’s ass.

He really _didn’t_ need to go, so Virgil just washed his hands with a lot of soap and went out of the bathroom again, letting Janus in after him.

When Virgil got back to the living room, Logan was still watching the credits, and Roman and Patton were in the kitchen. Virgil sat down next to Logan again.

Logan took his hand. “Doing alright?” he asked.

Virgil nodded.

“Good.” Logan kissed him on the temple. “You seemed a bit… more fidgety than usual.”

“Yeah, I, um.” What was he supposed to say? He couldn’t just tell Logan that he was fidgeting because the man he’d shoved up his butt kept moving! What would Logan _think_?

Logan squeezed his hand. Virgil gave him a shaky smile.

“I’m okay.”

“Very well.”

A minute later, Patton and Roman came back from the kitchen with Special Movie Snack, which was mostly popcorn mixed with whatever they had thought would be fun while they made it. Tonight, that was chocolate chips, gummy bears, and clementine slices. Virgil and Logan shared a bowl, and Virgil carefully did not wonder if Remus would interfere with his digestion of the snack.

The second movie was less eventful than the first. Perhaps Remus was tired, or bored, or satisfied with the fun he’d gotten during the first movie, or even (unlikely, given that he was the embodiment of impulse itself and hated waiting, but still possible), luring Virgil into a false sense of calmness that he intended to shatter when Virgil least expected it. Whatever the reason, Remus was mostly still throughout the entire movie. Virgil wondered at one point if he had fallen asleep.

During the third movie, Virgil sat on Logan’s lap. This turned out not to be the best idea, because Remus started wriggling again, which meant that Virgil started fidgeting again, and since Virgil was on Logan’s lap, he knew Logan must feel every fidget and jolt.

He didn’t want to move back to the couch, however. Logan would think Virgil didn’t want to be close to him anymore, and that would be worse than Logan noticing that Virgil was squirmy.

But then… were Virgil’s squirms as distracting to Logan as they were to Virgil? Was he keeping Logan from enjoying the film as much as he could be? Maybe he should get down after all.

Logan’s arm tightened around Virgil’s waist, holding him closer. Okay, not getting down, then. Logan obviously wanted him on his lap, squirms and all, and the point of moving down would be to keep Logan happy, so if Logan wanted Virgil on his lap, Virgil was staying on Logan’s lap.

He tried to sit still, for Logan’s sake. Remus was not helpful toward that goal. He seemed determined to keep Virgil moving, and to that effort, squirmed pleasantly inside Virgil’s butt the entire movie long.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Logan asked softly as the credits rolled.

Virgil nodded. “I’m okay,” he insisted. He still didn’t want to tell Logan about Remus, but maybe a tiny bit of the truth would help. “I’m just… horny,” Virgil admitted.

“Ah.” Logan leaned in closer, so that his breath tickled the back of Virgil’s neck, and spoke into Virgil’s ear so nobody else could hear. “In that case,” Logan said in a very low tone, “would you like to come to my room and copulate with me?”

Virgil stiffened. Well, _fuck_. Yes, he would. He’d like to do that, very much. But then he’d have to tell Logan where Remus was, and he _didn’t_ want to do _that_.

Maybe he could take Remus out first? Logan never had to know the cause of Virgil’s initial arousal.

But, Virgil realized, he didn’t want to take Remus out first. He wanted to go to Logan’s room and… and _copulate_ , with Remus still up his butt. Remus wouldn’t object. He’d probably be into it.

Virgil didn’t realize he was nodding until Logan whispered, “Excellent.”

**Author's Note:**

> Since chapter 2 is still very much a wip at this point, I may be taking suggestions for things to occur. (It's got an outline, but it's fairly vague)


End file.
